


In the forest we lose our minds (and find our souls)

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Honorable mentions of Toukas nagita, Is more or less a damned comedy, M/M, also lots and lots of plant life, and kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Soft brown eyes flutter open to meet dark purple and—“Mito? What’s wrong—-“ Hashirama startsShe wonders if her face looked anything like the one he’s making on realizing he’s turned the house into a hobbits den.“It seems husband, that you may of broke our water pipe.”





	In the forest we lose our minds (and find our souls)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out that this started because someone posted a plant aesthetic on tumblr and I was just like Wow, Hashirama. It really wasn’t meant to be turned into a story, I really just wanted to write about some plants and now somehow we’re here. Lmao, enjoy.

Mito wasn’t sure what to expect when she walked in the door

It’s late, later than she had planned, but the mission ran longer than she’d accounted for and now 

Well now she’s standing on a moss-covered door step. 

Tobirama had warned her. Warned her explicitly when she had first married Hashirama some odd years ago. Warned her that, sometimes, whenever Hashirama gets nightmares his Mokuton acts out. 

This logically makes sense. Hashirama made their house and if Mito listens just enough she can feel the wood hum, no, sing as if it can feel her listening. That’s why over the years she's grown accustomed to the random bursts of flowers (whenever Hashirama got excited) to throned bushes by their bedposts( when he’s upset.) Hell, on one memorable occasion she’s even had her bedroom turned into a jungle, vines and toxic looking frogs (where Did those come from) included. 

But this, this is maybe what Tobirama was warning her about. 

She takes a cautious step up the moss-covered entry and thinks she can definitely be forgiven for keeping her shoes and full armor on. 

The hallway is no better, lined with dark roots sticking out at odd angles, waiting to trip up whoever is not so sure footed. 

Mito has been sure footed since she could walk and this hallway is nothing. 

She treads lightly into the main living room and casts a pitying look to the piano- a gift from an aspiring merchant- and thinks it might be unplayable now. There’s ferns completely covering from leg to leg that she can’t even see the pedal rod. There’s what looks like white roses and cactuses sitting on top and she knows then that even if the keys weren’t half missing that the strings are probably a loss cause for the time being. 

The bookshelf that sits opposite of the piano however is relatively untouched. And by bookshelf she means books. Succulents sit between the photo albums, and what’s she’s sure are actually some of Tobirama’s books. Hashirama is an intelligent man but she knows he has no interest in archeology of western lightening country. Overall these items are untouched, but he book shelf itself however, looks more like a century old artifact with this much fungi. She wonders if this is because Hashirama has destroyed her dear brother-in-law’s books before and this is a work of his subconscious trying to escape the wrath of Tobirama in a snit. Or maybe Tobirama has written seals on them that she can’t see. If that is the case they Definitely need to have a little chat for next time that this happens. 

Regardless, she steps over a suspicious looking log and peaks into the dining room. Much like the entryway, the entire floor is covered in a thick green moss. There’s vines wrapped around the chairs and a birch tree in the corner. She’s absolutely sure she had a decorative vase sitting on top of the table but with all the greenery sitting on top she adds it to her list of lost causes right under hallway and piano. This room will probably be the easiest to restore as the scrubs only come up to her calves. Although she can’t recognize most, she’s sure that’s mint in the corner and at least, Mito muses, if nothing else comes from this mess, her spice cabinet will be full. 

Well, Someone’s spice cabinet will be, she's not sure she has one and she’s not about to check. Fungi does terribly things to food stores and the kitchen will be a problem Hashirama can tackle on his own. 

Her feet take her past the kitchen entry and to the bedroom where the sliding door with the beautiful redwood is nowhere to be seen. She peaks into the room and quickly realizes that if she’s going to find her husband she’ll have to practice the art of horticulture first. 

The naginata that Touka had lent her for her mission is becoming increasingly handy by the day and after this over she’s investing in one herself, seals be damned. 

Hacking at the plants makes her realize that the room has gained a steep downward curvature and it’s filled with water. This is only slightly concerning in that there’s no room to stand and hacking plants while swimming is significantly harder. 

At least now she can hear the slight breathing of her husband. 

A few more slashes and one more chakra augmented strike through the roots and she finds that her bed is now right in front of her.  
Its almost comical actually. At this point the water is up to her waist and the bed, while held up by several large lily pads, comes up to her chest. Hashirama is in the center, drenched with a mix of water and sweat if she had to guess, with duckweed spiraling out from his curled in position. 

She has no idea how he has sleep through all her hacking but she ignores the urge to flip the mattress on him and instead sends a soft pulse of chakra out to wake him. 

/…/

Hashirama's been here before. He stands on a long winding path where the trees all seem to bend away but no matter how hard he looks he cannot see the sky. There’s thick vines that pull the trees closer and he knows beyond the stern edges of the path there’s a drop that could kill if this were real. 

He knows because he’s jumped down there before, and waking up with the sensation of falling to your death is not a pleasant one. 

He knows this path he stands on leads nowhere, and the longer you go, the more confined you are. 

And he knows if he tries to go backwards it will stick him back at the metaphorical beginning where the trees bend away and the vines pull close. 

He can’t use Mokuton here- he tries every time without fail- which leaves him with no other choice then to go up. 

He quickly realizes that chakra here only works when it’s inconvenient so he resigns himself to climbing the sturdiest looking tree the old-fashioned way. The branches are slick where moss sits but not so completely covered that he can’t maneuver. The vines, where they’re wrapped around the tree, give him a foothold as he makes his way higher. 

The ground below has disappeared beneath that green haze that every thick forest seems to have and Hashirama wonders how much longer till the top, or at least till he wakes up. 

He takes the time to zone out some as the process of tree climbing becomes subconscious. He wonders when Mito will come home, and if Tobirama will ever forgive him for destroying his bookshelf (one time dammit), up until he can finally see something beyond the canopy above him. The green haze, while not completely gone, has faded to something of a background color. The leaves seem red almost, with a blue tint. The purple light it emits reminds him of the sunsets he and Mito like to watch from their back porch. It’s comforting and familiar in a way he can’t put words to, and his will to climb returns steadily as he pushes toward it. The leaves are all purple now when the haze seems to pulse toward him and everything falls out beneath him. The canopy dissolves and he falls to white where——

/…/

Soft brown eyes flutter open to meet dark purple and—

“Mito? What’s wrong—-“Hashirama starts 

She wonders if her face looked anything like the ones he’s making on realizing he’s turned the house into a hobbits den. 

“It seems husband, that you may of broke our water pipe.” 

Hashirama’s nervous laugh is just as loud as his joyous laugh but before he can stutter out a million apologies Mito cuts him off with a sigh

“It’s fine husband, however I would appreciate if you could start asking the plants to return to the earth while I go retrieve your brother.” 

Hashirama looks predictably nervous at his brother seeing this. Likely cause Tobirama will call him all sorts of an idiot. 

“Now if you’d excuse me” 

It’s not as proper as Mito’s normal dismissals but she’s up to her waist in water so it’s really a lost cause as it is. 

/.../

Tobirama gives Mito a long look when she knocks on his door at 3am. 

He looks at her, half drenched in water, pieces of plant all over her and raises an eyebrow as to say _I told you so._

Mito does not appreciate the sass, but it like many other things this evening is a lost cause for the time being. 

However, before she can tell Tobirama the issue and hope he can come get the water out of her house a figure stumbles in behind him. 

Uchiha Madara blinks at Mito. Who stares at him and the hickies in his neck. Then stares at Tobirama in a high collard sleep robe. She puts two and two together so fast someone would think it was mid-day in a council meeting and not 3 am at Tobirama's door step. 

“Oh really” she says as dry as she is wet 

Madara is nowhere to be seen and Tobirama looks like he wants to slam the door in her face. 

She realizes she probably didn’t wake him up at all. 

“Hashirama flooded the house” is what she says, but the look she gives Tobirama demands he come _fix it or Touka and Izuna will find out before you can say no_

Tobirama sighs as if it’s his house that’s flooded and comes with her. 

The one thing about getting the upper hand on Tobirama is that instead of pouting, his tongue gets sharper and Hashirama never gets spared. 

/.../

“Wow you’ve got shit taste in men” 

Tobirama sends a murderous look Mito’s way as if it’s her fault that Touka now knows about him and Madara. 

Not that it isn’t her fault, but if Tobirama didn’t want her to say anything he shouldn’t have “accidentally” doused her completely with water when clearing the house last night. 

Besides she could of told Izuna as well. Or the elders. She thinks he should just be glad everyone has mutually agreed Hashirama should be last to find out. 

She sends a pointed look back and Tobirama concedes to the point. 

/.../

“No way in he—“

Izuna forces himself to clear his throat to cover up Madara’s lack of manners. 

Touka, standing behind Mito, snickers and grabs Izuna hauling him out of the house. 

Mito and Madara continue to have a silent argument up until Tobirama walks by on the street by Madara's home, clearly having just retrieved little Kagami. 

Madara’s eyes stray for a split second and when they snap back to Mito’s, she raises a brow. 

It’s a threat and thankfully Madara still seems set on keeping his and Tobirama’s relationship a secret. 

He gives in with a fierce scowl. 

Mito nods her head

“Good then, I’m not sure what Hashirama summoned when he destroyed the house, but I want you to burn the whole thing down to make sure.”

“Fine, when” Madara all but growls 

“Now, preferably” 

Madara stares but Mito stares harder.  
He gives in and follows her to the Senju household. 

/.../

The... thing that appeared with all the roots, honest to kami, screams when burned. Madara upon seeing the thing trying to get away, flames it with amatersu. 

Mito thinks it takes off several years of everyone that’s present lifespan. The black mush looks to sky 

“I’m sorry mother—forgive meeee” it wails. 

There’s a span of dead silence as the flames go out. 

“What the fuck” is Madara’s contribution. 

Mother? Izuna mouths, staring up at the sky.

Hashirama looks horrified. 

Mito informs Tobirama that she and Hashirama will be staying the night at his house. This is partly because she wants to be nowhere near what’s left of her house. Besides that, it’s also a thank you to Madara since Tobirama informed them ages ago he didn’t want to be in the same house as Hashirama and Mito. Which means he’ll go to Madara’s, and since Touka and Izuna are definitely plotting something together, she thinks it’ll work out fine. 

Tobirama raises an eyebrow at her, probably wondering why she must torture him, but Madara seems happy so she ignores the look. 

/.../

“Little Brother I’m so happy!!!”

Mito watched as her husband tackles her brother-in-law with no less enthusiasm of a Labrador meeting its owner. 

Keeping a secret from Hashirama makes everyone feel bad and really Tobirama should have known better. 

There’s talks of marriage, uniting families, and Hashirama’s over excited yelling about how him and Madara would officially be brothers in the eye of the law. 

“Oh, and just think about how much solidarity it will provide for village!”

Ah, Mito thinks, because this wouldn’t be Hashirama if he wasn’t thinking about his dream too. 

Touka agrees if the rolling of her eyes is anything to go by. 

Madara looks like he’s going to have an aneurism any second, so Mito picks herself up and collects her husband on the way out. 

She’s looks back to where Tobirama his trying to cover his beat red face and Madara is doing a good impression of a dying fish. 

“You owe me” 

/.../

Turns out she can cash that favor in sooner than she expected. She has other business to attend to, and a betting pool to track down, so she has no time for a mountain of questions and demands. 

Elders really are a problem best left on someone else’s door step. 

/…/

It ends up being a good day. 

Tobirama looks stunning, carefully tailored Kimono and hair slicked back, making his face scars pop even more. 

Madara, even though he can’t keep his eyes off Tobirama, looks just as imposing and fierce as his now husband. Hair pulled into a high pony and light makeup to make his eyes and already chiseled cheek bones pop. 

Also, Mito won the betting pool. 

Weddings really are her favorite type of ceremony, and Izuna and Touka should now know better than to bet against her. 

The end of spring, before the summer heat rolls in, is the best time to host a wedding after all. 

/.../

The grass beneath her hands is soft rather than itchy as Hashirama talks on about something or another. Tsunade is weaving flower crowns with the little flowers that bloom in her husband's wake, and Mito gently pushes the clovers with her toes where they sprout and nudge at her feet. 

She wonders if Tsunade or maybe someone else down her and Hashirama’s line will inherit Mokuton. Wonders if they’ll notice the way the grass is always softer for them, the trees always willing to shade, and houses always willing to be mended. 

_The world is very much alive,_ Mito thinks

The wind brings cherry blossom petals through the yard and Tsunade grabs Hashirama to go chase them. He looks back laughing, pulling Mito along too. 

_, and very, very beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> On another note my italics won’t stay italics, dang it AO3


End file.
